Xalan
Appearance Cybernetic wings. Oversized bat wings. Dragon wings. 8 tentacles (instead of legs), 2 extra cybernetic arms, a dragon tail, 3 eyes, yellow dragon scale skin, dragon teeth and claws. Equipment *Full Daedric/Hellsteel Armor: Has powerful enchantments that gives magical protection to the few places where there are holes in it (small holes), gives ridiculous amounts of spell resistance, heightens strength, and renders it weightless. *Yulgnor, God of Steel's Hammer: A divine, unique hammer that packs a punch. Xalan now knows how to use the hammer. This hammer can multiply his own physical strength, making almost any metal bend and break if he strikes it, except ubermetals. Tainted by the madenning ink. Any strike from it will inflict serious mental trauma on the target, even if it hits armor instead (although the effect will be weaker) *Darksteel Armblade: A darksteel armblade, attached to Xalan's right cybernetic tentacle. *Lightsteel Armblade: As above, only lightsteel and attached to his left tentacle. *Gloves of the Alchemist: Any potion drunk has a doubled effect. *Rod of Teleportation: Provides long-distance teleportation back to the Cult HQ Cave. *Ring of Woody Mossy Elemental Summoning: Summons one Woody Mossy Elemental. *Ring of Summoning Kittens: Summons kittens. Yes, it comes in handy. *Abyssal Amulet: Strengthens skin. *Fiendish Amulet: Giving his dragon scales a thicker and better protection *Scroll of Paralyzed True Resurrection: Resurrects one dead person, then paralyzes them fully. *Key of Shapeshifting. Opens any door. Transforms itself to the key that would originally fit in the door. *Old Cybernetic Arms: They could come in handy, and they are easy to latch on to his body. Powers *Body Modifications **Draconic Skin, and Dragon Wings protruding out from shoulders **Laser Beam: Shoots a laser from Xalan's left eye. May overheat. **Multi-Vision Eye: Xalan's right eye allows him to the possibility to see, detect, analyze and save most any and all things that he could possibly see (invisibility, magical auras, smells, radioactive popcorn, you name it) **Exploding Eye: The eye on Xalan's forehead can be ripped out and used as a very powerful grenade. The eye regrows in about a day. **Regeneration System: Xalan regenerates whatever body parts may have been damaged. Note that most of his body parts include cybernetics, which are not regenerated. He can, however, re-build the cybernetics at his base. **Super-Strength System: Dramatically increases strength. **AI Brain Implant: Improves reflexes and stores everything that Xalan sees *Other **Super-Sonic Speed: Can travel in supersonic speed. Reaches this speed in a few seconds. Can barely make turns while doing this. This is a purely physical effect, although it can be enhanced via magic **Tornado: Xalan's spinning summons forth a massive tornado. **Lightning Magic: As he is a half-yellow dragon and cyborg, he knows lightning spells that can pretty much blow up cities, if he empties his body of power. Examples are Lightning Breath (A 30 ft cone of lightning) and Electrical Explosion (Channels the energy inside of him to send out an enormous shockwave of electrical energy around him. Renders Xalan weak for a while.) *Madness Magic **Insane, and thus has a very random protection against mind-affecting spells. **Intuitive Magical Aptitude: Xalan can easily learn and understand most low to mid-level spells (except all player-specific spells/skills) he has seen, as well as many others. Any spell or spell-like ability he sees, he can record and store in his AI brain for later use. He can manipulate the strength of all his spells, turning a baseball of fire into a widestretched inferno. He can improve/advance on the spells he's learnt. **Full control over Organborn and Dreamspawn. **Can spawn ink from his hands, and through the power of the Dreamstone he has absorbed he can shape the ink into various creatures of power level less than Legendary-status. The ink can also be formed into any shape and object of his dreams. He can also use the power on himself, spawning and controlling limbs at any part of his body. They function just as any normal limb would, but if they are severed they turn to ink and are not regrown, as with all his "natural" limbs. Xalan2.png Xalan3.png Xalan4.png Xalan6.png|''Human Illusion''' Xalan 1.png Xalan.png|''By: NulearSquid'' Category:Characters Category:ToEE Category:Epic